From Yesterday
by xxHardcoregirlxx
Summary: Katherine Matthews swore off hunting 14 years ago, but when something kills her husband, she finds herself going back to her roots. What happens when she calls the people she never imagined she'd be speaking to ever again for their help?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey guys! Long time, no see. Been busy and yadda yadda yadda. I decided to try giving fan fictions another shot and well, hence the new story. I doubt I'll ever update my other stories, so sorry to anyone who is expecting another chapter in those. I don't want to give anything away in this chapter until you read the next chapter. So no character description in this chapter. Also! A big thanks to Kae aka spnownsmysoul31 who has helped me with a lot in this story so far. Thanks for being my Sam, Kae. :P Also a major thanks to LaPetiteSinge who is now my beta reader and helped me make this chapter a hell of a lot better!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom or anything in it. Though I wish I owned Dean and Sam. Mmm….Anyway. Let's get this story rolling!

* * *

I had been sleeping when I jolted awake for some reason, and it took me a second to figure out why. Someone was pounding on my front door, looking at my alarm clock it read that it was just after 2 in the morning.

"Will?" I called out my husbands name before looking over to my right, where he should be. Brows furrowing I look over to the chair near the window, where he usually put his clothes out for the next morning. Nothing. I was brought out of my thoughts when there was another rough knock on my door followed by the door bell ringing.

"Coming." I called out, though I couldn't be sure if whoever was at the door could hear me. Swinging my legs out onto the side of the bed I quickly made my way to the front door, all the while wondering where William was, he said he'd be home at midnight. I wondered if he was the one ringing the bell, maybe he had forgotten his keys. Flicking on the living room lamp, I unlocked the door and opened the door to face two police officers. I was awake completely now.

"Hello." I greeted, confusion seeping into my tone.

"Are you Mrs. Matthews?" One of them asked and I nodded my head, still confused as to what they were doing here.

"Mrs. Matthews, we're sorry to tell you this, but we think we might've found your husband's body in the woods. It looks like as if he was murdered. We found some ID on him, but we'd still like for you come down to the morgue to identify the body." For a second, I thought this was some sort of horrible joke, but the look of sympathy on their faces told me differently. I felt sick to my stomach as I tried to say something but no words came out.

I don't really remember having gotten into the police car, or heck even getting to the morgue, but the next thing I was aware of I was staring at a sheeted body. They warned me that he would look disfigured, but it wasn't something I hadn't seen before. When they pulled back the white sheet I could feel another wave emotions washing over me as I looked at my husband's body. I could feel the people in there staring at me, but at the moment I really didn't care. I looked over him in a way that someone normally wouldn't, because it was put into my mind to look in detail at everything. When they asked if this was indeed my husband, I just nodded.

"We believe he was attacked by an animal by the claw marks." Someone in the room said, I looked up at the person for a moment before looking back down at William. It was then I noticed a very pale looking yellow residue I had seen plenty of times before and knew right away that his was no animal that had killed him. I could feel anger building up inside of me and my first thought was to hunt whatever had done this to my husband and kill it. I could feel my chin trembling as I tried not to burst into tears in front of all of these strangers, and though it was probably odd for the others to watch, I caressed William's face once before saying in my mind that I would find what did this to him. They told me after a few minutes that I could go if I wanted to, and maybe it was for the best that I did because I was only going to become even more angry the more I looked at my husband's mutilated body. One of the officers offered to drive me home, seeing as they had driven me here.

I didn't go to sleep that night, for a few reasons. One, there was no way in hell I could go to sleep after what happened to William, and two, I was too busy contemplating calling someone I planned on never talking to again. My hand held onto the phone tightly as I sat up in my bed, my knees drawn to my chest as I stared at the phone. Before I could stop myself I was dialing a number I couldn't even be sure was working anymore. Swallowing dryly, I wondered if he would even pick up, or heck if it was even in service. To my surprise it actually rang, and even more to my surprise someone picked up. "Hello?" A gruff voice asked, one that was barely familiar. "Dean, it's Katherine." I said, my eyes wandering out the front window, bracing myself for him to hang up. I wouldn't blame him if he did, but I wasn't about to give up either. If he did, I would just call back.

* * *

Authors note: Well, that's it for this chapter. Hopefully you're in suspense and want to read more! Promise, next chapter your questions will be answered. Please review! I'd love it if you did. Like, so much.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks again to Kae and Rose who helped me out! Hopefully you'll like this chapter guys. Also, thanks for the reviews! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the fandom or anything in it. Though I wish I owned Dean and Sam. Mmm….Anyway… *Clears throat* Here's the newest chapter!

* * *

I was afraid, right then and there, that he would hang up on me and honestly, I would not blame him for doing so. However, I was desperate and I needed his help, his and Sam's.

"Katherine? How the hell did you get this number?" I could tell he was mad, and I felt very guilty for a moment for what had happened in the pass. It was all my fault.

"It wasn't hard to find." I told him as my gaze flickered to the floor before chewing on my lower lip. That was a lie though, I honestly had some trouble finding the number again. I was surprised they had kept the number at all.

"Well what do you want?" He asked after a moment,

"I-I," I found myself stammering again. How could I ask him, or any of them for help after all of these years? I had abandoned my family, but I knew I couldn't deal with hunting anymore. I had hoped that Sam and Dean would quit as well, and I wondered if they had and a part of me was hoping they wouldn't pick up.

"What do you want, Katherine?" Dean asked impatiently,

"I need your help." I heard him laugh and knew it was not one of amusement. Even after all of these years of being apart I knew my brother well enough to know that he was not at all happy about my sudden call.

"You need my help? Well isn't that something. Funny, because I got the impression that when you walked out that door you were done being a part of this family too. That's what you said, wasn't it? That you were through hunting and through being a Winchester." The bitterness to his tone didn't go unnoticed, and while I usually got defensive when I heard that tone from anyone towards me, I was not going to yell at him right now. Not when things were still on bad terms between us.

"Please, Dean. I really don't want to argue with you." I begged before swallowing hard, "Is Dad there? I need to speak to him." I regretted asking for him, because if Dean was mad, I couldn't even imagine what my dad would be like.

There was silence, and I wondered if Dean had hung up on me. Just as I was about to ask him if he was there, he spoke up again. "He's not here right now." Dean said stiffly and my brows furrowed, was he lying to me?

"Well, um, could you just tell him I called? I really need to speak to him." I told him, hoping he would at least do that for me. Though at this point, I thought I might be pushing it. The fact that he was still even on the phone with me was more than I had expected when he had picked up.

"Why don't you just tell me why you called?" Dean suggested in a cold tone. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't put together what I wanted to say fast enough for Dean's liking. "Katherine, if you're calling just to try and make up, it's not going to work. Not after what you did to us." Dean warned.

I could feel a rush of guilt take over me again, a feeling that had never disappeared from the day that I had left, "I know that, Dean, I don't expect you guys to ever forgive me, but that's not why I called. My husband died the other day, he was murdered-" Dean cut me off abruptly before I could finish explaining what had happened.

"Oh, a husband? Oh ,well, isn't that nice, when was the wedding?" he asked bitterly. I tried to handle his bitterness, as he had a right to. Right now though, I couldn't handle it.

"Dean, please." I begged again as I felt tears starting to well up in my eyes. There was silence after that and I spoke up again. "He wasn't murdered by a human. Dean, I need your help, please." I hated begging, but I was desperate. There was silence again before I heard what I thought was a sigh,

"Where are you?" I couldn't help but feel majorly surprised and relieved that he was actually willing to help me.

"Boise, Idaho." I told him, still expecting for him to take it back and say he couldn't come out and help me, there was silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"We'll be there." Dean told me before hanging up, I couldn't even ask him about Sam or thank him.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 2. *Cringes* I know, I know. It's a sister Winchester fic, but I'm trying to make mine a bit more original from others. Hopefully you guys will like it. Also! Here's a link to how I picture Katherine looking. I do not own the picture in anyway, I just edited it. /m/72esnb/3 More info on her either as the story goes on, or I'll put it in a A/N! Please keep the reviews coming guys! I love getting feedback and constructive criticism is welcomed!

b3lla: Thanks for the heads up on the tense-switch! I'm sucky at that. :-/ Glad you like it so far! Hopefully this chapter wasn't disappointing. If I ever do get muse for the other stories, I will update!

Enid18: Aw thanks hun! Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate them. Also a big thanks to Rose for helping me out with this chapter and yet again being an awesome beta. :P

Disclaimer: Do I own Sam and Dean? Nope, but I wish I did.

* * *

It had been two days since I had spoken to Dean, and I was still processing the thought that I didn't have a husband anymore. I was actually a widow, at only the age of 32. What bothered me more than the fact that he was dead was that it was not a wild animal that had killed him. I would've thought that was the case as well, had I not been a hunter for most of my young life. Not that I had a choice in the manner. However, when I turned 18 I left. There was a part of me that felt guilty ever doing so, because I left my only family behind. I knew I had hurt all of them.

I had been in my thoughts when I heard the familiar sound of a '67 Impala making its way down the street. For a second I thought I was hearing things and peered out the front window to see that I wasn't. My eyes went wide as I headed out from my bedroom to the foyer. I was still in shock as I opened the door and saw the black Chevy pull up into my driveway. I was expecting to see my father there with them, but it was not him who got out of the driver's side. My god, Dean had grown, but what else do should I expect when it's been years since I last saw my siblings who were at the time still teens? Dean's eyes held my own until I saw someone get out of the passengers side. No, that could not be Sam. He was so huge compared to Dean, something I was not expecting at all. I was sure I looked as shocked as I felt at the moment, watching as my two much mature looking brothers made their way up the front and to my porch. Sam was leading the way up the stairs and I hesitated to reach out and embrace him, not sure if he would want to. I could feel tears rushing to my eyes, both because of my brothers being right here and the loss of my husband.

"Sam." I said in a quiet greeting, not quite acknowledging Dean yet, who seemed to be okay with staying behind Sam.

"Hey, Katherine." Sam greeted back, his tone similar to mine. A small smile twitched at his lips briefly and while it may've not meant he wanted me to embrace him, I did anyway and tightly at that.

"You got so big." I said in astonishment as he embraced me back, though I couldn't be sure he was doing it wholeheartedly. I looked around Sam's arm to see Dean there, his expression unreadable, though I was sure he felt uncomfortable. Still, I pulled away from Sam and hesitantly made my way over to him.

"Dean." I said, acknowledging him as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

"Katherine," he said in a neutral tone. I didn't like the way he was acting, but I realized right away he had every right to be acting the way he was. I deserved it after walking out on them.

"It's good to see you both." I admitted to them, looking over at Sam briefly before looking back to Dean who still had the same expression on his face. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

Both of them shared a glance before Sam spoke up,

"Uh, do you mind if we come inside?" He asked and I could feel my brows scrunch together in confusion as worry formed in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course." I told them before moving out of the doorway so they could enter. I watched as they both looked around, more so Dean than Sam. Closing the door I then turned back to them, "You guys need something to eat?" I offered still not exactly believing they were actually here. I still wanted to know where Dad was, though.

"In a bit, but Katherine, I think we should tell you something." Sam said in a tone that had me even more worried than before and the fact that Dean was quiet made it all the more worse.

"I-is Dad okay?" I asked, having the feeling that's what Sam was going to be talking about. The look that came to Sam's face told me immediately that he wasn't.

* * *

A/N: So that's it for this chapter. I think I should point out a mistake I made in chapter one about William's death. I put both that he was murdered and was attacked by an animal. I'm going with animal attack. Sorry for any confusion, that's what I get for being a bit too eager and wanting to put the first chapter up, huh? :-p Also, I forgot that links don't show up in the stories, so the pic of Kat is on my profile. I will also be putting up some facts about Kat and the story on my profile. Please review guys! I love it when you do!

enid18: Phew! Glad to hear that you do like sister fics. I like them too, when they work. Hopefully this one works!

mellie91: Aw thanks hun! I'm glad you like it! Hope you liked this chapter. :-D

b3lla: Yay! So glad to hear you weren't disappointed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
